


Don't You Ever Let Me Go

by ItsChaz



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (which is me), ???? - Freeform, Age Difference, Barebacking, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Everyone's an adult, Face Slapping, Feminization, Kinda subspace, Light Feminization, M/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Suckling, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Pet Play, age play - if you squint, alternative universe, hunter calls seth kitten but there's no actual pet play, implied past abused, implied sugar daddy, implied unhealthy mentality surrounding punishments, mention of thumb sucking, traffic lights, unnecessary amount of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChaz/pseuds/ItsChaz
Summary: Description Oh, Seth, sweet precious Seth, is clinging to Hunter’s entire body – arms encasing his torso and legs tangled up with Hunter’s. When he does try and move Seth only grips to him tighter, subconsciously, to try and keep his pillow from moving. Hunter sighs, he doesn’t want to leave but he can’t just stay in bed while he has a business to run. But he can’t go to his bleak office, either, while he has his baby boy to take care of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, all mistakes are my own.

> **Don’t You Ever Let Me Go**

It’s still dark and cold out, despite the summer season, when Hunter wakes up only seconds before his alarm was meant to go off. He watches the numbers from the LED bedside clock tick over from 6:29 to 6:30 but shuts it down, by pulling the cord from the power socket, before it can start blaring to life. Hunter groans and tries to rub his hands over his face in a weak attempt to wake himself, but neither of his arms can move. Oh, Seth, sweet precious Seth, is clinging to Hunter’s entire body – arms encasing his torso and legs tangled up with Hunter’s. When he does try and move Seth only grips to him tighter, subconsciously, to try and keep his pillow from moving. Hunter sighs, he doesn’t want to leave but he can’t just stay in bed while he has a business to run. But he can’t go to his bleak office, either, while he has his baby boy to take care of. After mild contemplation Hunter does decide that he does need to go to work. With enough gentle wriggling Hunter’s able to get out from Seth’s octopus grip and replaces himself with one of the soft, feather-filled body pillows that Seth had Hunter buy for this purpose.  After stretching his sore, exhausted limbs Hunter bends down to be eye level with the closed eyes of his boy. He smiles gently and runs a hand through the sleep-tangled locks of Seth’s hair and all the while thinking about how he could have gotten so lucky.

Eventually Hunter has to stop staring at Seth snuggled up underneath the pristine white sheets of the king-sized bed. He rubs the sleep from his eyes on the way to the bathrooms to pee, shower and brush his teeth. The almost blistering hot water does a fantastic job of waking Hunter up more and when he gets out he’s almost ready to face the day. He takes out his two-piece dark navy suit that always manages to make Seth’s eyes light up with _love_ and _desire_ whenever he sees Hunter in it. It always pleases Hunter when something so simple like a _suit_ can make Seth do a compete 180 from a disrespectful brat to daddy’s perfect baby boy.

He’s only just finished buckling his belt when Seth sits up low on his elbows and hair dangling his face – he’s only barely awake, with one eye only particularly open. _He looks beautiful_ , Hunter thinks, _perfect_. Seth’s only on his elbow for a few seconds before the weight of his body becomes too much for the tired arms and he collapses back onto the bed, “daddy,” he murmurs so quietly Hunter can barely hear it, “daddy,” he says again a bit louder, not necessary wanting Hunter, just trying to collect himself and his thoughts. Seth is always like this in the morning: a confused and sleepy kitten who’s barely able to tell the difference between up or down, left or right, and it always amuses Hunter when he gets the chance to see Seth try and piece together everything that’s happened through his drowsy eyes and how that translates in his sleepy brain.

Hunter pads, still barefoot, over to the side of the bed that Seth was closest to, and crouches down beside his boy and reaches out to comb some of the lesser knots out of the dark hair. Seth peers up at him with weary eyes and a dreamy smile because, no matter how sleepy he is, Hunter being next to him always processes quickly through his mind. “Hey sweetheart,” Hunter smiles, “go back to sleep”.

Seth shakes his head, “don’t go,” he says and opens his arm for Hunter to be able to crawl back beside him, “come backa bed”.

“Angel, I can’t, I need to go to work,” Hunter says gently. While Seth’s a sleepy kitten he also has the temper of a toddler who’s just been woken up from his nap: overemotional and easy set off.

“No you don’t,” Seth argues. He grabs at the wrist of the hand that’s carding through his hair and brings it down to his chest and holds it there like a child snuggling their stuffed animal at night. It’s too adorable and Hunter’s sure his heart is swelling so big that it might actually burst from his chest.

“Yes I do, love,” Hunter says, “how else am I going to be able to pay for the holiday to Bora Bora we’ve been thinking about?” Realistically, he’s already booked everything for the trip and he was planning to tell Seth over dinner at that Italian place he loves tonight. But Hunter also knows that it doesn’t matter how much money he has to splurge on Seth it’s never enough, and he learnt this the hard way during their first vacation together when they went to Paris.

“Holiday can wait, cuddles can’t,” Seth pouts. The hands on his forehand tug and pull Hunter more into the bed. He might not look it Seth’s strength could almost – keyword being _almost_ – rival Hunter’s own. In the early days of their relationship Seth told Hunter about how he took self-defence and fighting classes so he could defend himself against grabby men who can’t understand the word ‘no’ (one of the stories still stick in his mind and if Hunter ever meets that Dean prick he’s as good as dead). Since they’ve started dating Hunter got the best self-defence instructor money could buy for Seth to come to his apartment. Seth doesn’t leave the home very often without Hunter with him. It wasn’t a part of their relationship originally, Hunter hated the thought of Seth being held captive in their apartment and only leaving when he could be hanging off of Hunter’s arm, but it was something more that he noticed that Seth needed rather than just simply wanted. It was all about mutual desire of ownership and belonging (not just to Hunter but just the whole idea of belonging somewhere – to be loved), which wasn’t something Seth had before Hunter. It took him a while to fully understand and to become comfortable with Seth asking for permission to do things outside of the apartment without himself – even small things like going to the supermarket to buy milk or bread or sugar – but it become second nature to them and Seth even asked if not asking permission could be something he could be punished for and Hunter readily agreed.

“What about work, can that wait too?” Hunter asks. He does climb onto the bed but he doesn’t lie down. Seth shuffles so his head is resting on Hunter’s lap and he’s still holding tightly to the forearm against his chest. The thin blinds are barely keeping the rising sun that’s starting to stream in, bathing Seth’s tanned skin perfectly. When he moved the little silver bell attached to his collar – a pale blue length of blue ribbon with a white lace trim on the top and bottom, a white bow on the front with a silver ring on the front and, on that ring, held his bell and a silver heart with the words _daddy’s kitten_ engraved into it. It’s very pretty: perfect for Hunter’s boy. It’s a small, cute flimsy thing that Seth had picked out himself. He had showed the picture of it to Hunter one night when they were cuddled underneath a blanket together on the couch. Before that Hunter had thought about getting a collar for Seth but didn’t want to overstep so he didn’t say anything but when Seth presented the laptop to him with the exact details like colour choice, the closure and what the tags all picked, all Hunter did was hit ‘add to basket’. That night they didn’t even make it to the bedroom; Hunter fucked Seth right on the coach with his hand wrapped around his throat “just like that collar will be”.

Seth hums in agreement, “everything can wait,” he says, melting into Hunter’s lap, “everything but snuggles”. The whole morning Hunter had been arguing with himself whether or not he should go to work this morning but it’s when Seth flashes those big, brown puppy dog eyes does he finally have and takes his phone off of the bedside table and sends a text his secretary, telling her that he might not come into work today because Seth’s sick and to rearrange his schedule for tomorrow. The best thing about being the CEO is that he doesn’t have to answer to anyone when he decides that he doesn’t want to go to work because he has better things to do. In this case, the better thing to do is to cuddle in bed with his baby boy and look after him. Once Seth decides that his hungry Hunter might – he _definitely_ – will make him breakfast in bed. The mere thought of feeding him spoonsful of yoghurt and berries or forkfuls of pancakes warms Hunter’s heart like almost nothing else. He turns his phone off so they don’t get interrupted and puts it on the bedside table so all his focus is on his sleepy kitten on his lap. His kitten looks up at him with only on eye open and says around a yawn, “you’re gonna take care of me today, daddy?”

“Don’t I always?” Hunter says with a light tone that means it’s meant to be a joke so he confused for a moment when Seth’s gorgeous, pretty, perfect face twists into an ugly display of anger and shock and confusion. It’s too early for Hunter to make jokes like that since Seth’s only just woken up and doesn’t have a full understanding of what he calls ‘adult humour’ at times like this. Seth moves his arms to cling tightly to Hunter’s middle to try and keep him there as if he was going to move; to leave him. The only thing that makes Hunter angrier than people touching Seth – what’s _his_ – is when Seth doubts himself and their relationship. He doesn’t even need to be a mind reader to understand Seth’s thought process right now: _of course you look after me_ , _none one looks after me better than you_ , _you’re perfect daddy_ , _I don’t deserve someone like you_ , _you’re too good for me_ , _I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry_. Hunter untangles Seth from him, gently shushing him when he lets out a pained whimper as if Hunter had actually physically _hurt_ him, and places him on his lap, the white sheets still pooling around his waist and the contrast is beautiful. If his phone was turned on he would take a snap a photo right now because Seth’s prettier than a fucking picture. The second he lands on daddy’s lap Seth’s suckling at the skin just below his collarbone, a comfort thing. He’s just thankful his precious princess isn’t crying.

Seconds or minutes pass, Hunter’s not sure, there’s no clocks in the room asides from the alarm clock that he unplugged, and Seth’s mad suckling calm down dramatically to more just sitting there with the knob of Hunter’s right collarbone held in his mouth, much like either his own or Hunter’s thumb when he’s in that sort of mood. “’m’sorry,” Seth whispers and he sounds so small Hunter wants to punch himself because it was all his fault. Hunter knows better than to talk right now. Seth’s calming down, recalibrating, realising that his daddy’s not leaving him and forcing any thoughts or opinions on him while confuse him. It doesn’t matter if he’s in subspace or not, tired Seth is always like this, and Hunter’s thankful that he’s only had to look after a sleepy subspaced Seth a handful of times before. “Daddy always takes the bestest care of me,” Seth smiles against Hunter’s collarbone. Hunter has to backtrack slightly to remember why Seth would say that; he doesn’t just say things like that because he can, more when Hunter gets something for him or when he wants something or when he’s prompted to. He remembers his joking question from earlier and grimaces to himself but smiles down at Seth and kisses the crown of his baby’s head, “noooo,” he whines, leaning back with his arms wrapped around his neck.

“What’s wrong, princess?” Hunter asks and Seth preens at the nickname, it’s always been one of his favourites.

“I want kisses,” he whines and makes the prettiest pouting face but Hunter knows it’s only for show, that he’s only being dramatic. He whines again when Hunter only kisses his forehead.

“What’s the matter?” Hunter asks, teasing, because he’s figured out what his boy wants: big boy kisses.

“Daddy… please,” he complaints.

“C’mon baby,” Hunter prompts, “daddy’ll give you anything you want, you just gotta say. C’mon baby boy, whataya want?”

“I want kisses,” he repeats.

“I was kissing you,” Hunter replies, kissing the top of his forehead again for extra measure.

“No, I want _real_ kisses,” Seth complains, doe eyes looking up at him from underneath long eyelashes (Seth insists on getting eyelash extensions to make his eyelashes more _feminine_ ), “ _big boy_ kisses”.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Hunter asks rhetorically and grabs both sides of Seth’s head in his large hands and leans forward and placing his lips lightly against Seth’s. His cheeks are smooth underneath his hands and Hunter can barely feel the scrape of stubble under his palms as Seth’s face moves to try and get closer, to get more. Seth’s been obsessive about self-maintenance and beauty since before he had even met Hunter but since they’ve been together the desire to always look pretty and well-groomed has doubled because he feels like he’s always needing to impress Hunter (although Hunter constantly tells him that Seth’s just as beautiful in sweatpants with a beard than he is with expensive stockings and well-manicured French tips). For a moment Hunter lets Seth control the pace of the kiss to see where this going but when Hunter learns that it’s not going to be a sweet little peck he takes back control and gives Seth what he wants. When Hunter finally probes his way into his princess’ mouth Seth keeps his own tongue still while Hunter explores around and only starts to move it when Hunter prompts him to. Kissing his daddy is always one of the best things in the entire world to Seth, only second to getting to cuddle with him in bed while he feeds him fruit or ice cream and they watch a movie (he always tells daddy that _Peter Pan_ is his favourite but it’s really _The Losers_ but they don’t watch that often because it’s a _big boy movie_ ).

When they break apart – Hunter’s always the one to start and stop kisses – they’re both panting although Seth’s the one worse for wear: he looks like he’s just ran a marathon while Hunter breathing mostly normal, just like he walked down a flight of stairs that are just one step too many but not enough to get short of breath or anything. The sight causes Hunter’s dick to twitch in his pants. For the second time that moment Hunter wishes he could take a photo of Seth, one where the both of them are in it, the comparison between Hunter in his fancy white button-down shirt with the shiny gold cufflinks that Seth brought him for the first birthday they shared together and nicely pressed slacks, and Seth in practically nothing with spit-slicked pink lips and his dainty collar wrapped possessively around his hickey-stained neck. It’ll go beautifully with the other photos of them, together, just like this, hidden away for no-one’s eyes but Hunter’s.

Seth’s looking so _happy_ , all bright smiles and unadulterated joy in his eyes. He’s looking up at Hunter with eyes so wide and innocent as if he’s the most amazing thing in the world and he holds all the secrets of the universe. It’s funny, to Hunter, because he’s the one that swears that Seth is the one that is the most amazing person in the _universe_. He’s stunning, both inside and out, has the most wonderful personality and cares so deeply and passionately about everyone and everything. He wears his heart on his sleeves, full of emotions. As trusting and kind he is, Hunter knows that Seth is someone that you should never upset or anger because underneath all that fluffiness is fire, ready to burn anyone stupid enough to try and hurt him. Last time Hunter had done something that upset Seth, he had to drop to his knees to beg for forgiveness and pay for a three-day spa retreat to make up for it. His boy is such a princess. As his daddy it’s his job to look after his boy but he knows that Seth is more than capable of looking after himself.

Hunter takes his left hand from Seth’s cheek and runs it across the silky blue collar; a deep shiver runs through Seth’s body. Hunter smiles and traces the word _kitten_ on the tag, “you’re such a good boy,” he says. Seth’s body rolls again with another shiver. He bows his head at an awkward angle to try the thumb of Hunter’s hand into his mouth, sucking happily. He peers up at Hunter through his lashes – he knows exactly what he’s doing when he curls his tongue around the thumb in his mouth and moans: just after being called a good boy he starts teasing.  “Is it going to be like that now?” Hunter says, his voice dropping an octave – a warning.

Seth smiles sly and releases Hunter’s thumb from his mouth after a final suck, “I have no idea what you mean, daddy”, he says, all innocent, but Hunter knows his boy tell enough to tell that he’s lying; he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.

“You better behave yourself, angel,” Hunter warns, index finger curled around the small ring on the front of the collar as he tries and regains control of the situation, “I took the day off work for you and I was hoping that we could do something fun together, but if you keep this up I might have to punish you instead”.

Fear takes over the look of trust in Seth’s eyes at the word ‘punishment’. They both hate punishments equally but it they agreed that they were necessary to try and curb Seth’s sometimes bratty behaviour. It took months for them to find a few punishments that they – especially Seth – felt comfortable with. Seth’s uncomfortable with anything that involves not being touched when he can’t see or feel Hunter so sitting him in the corner or tying him down, blindfolded, to the bed without Hunter there wasn’t something he was okay with. Their main form of discipline is a hard spanking or, when it’s a non-sexual punishment, writing lines.

Seth slinks back, becoming smaller, “’m’sorry”, he says, voice equally small, “I’m sorry daddy. I didn’t mean it, but…” there was more to the sentence but Seth didn’t seem to want to say it.

“’But’, what?” Hunter prompts quietly. He always wants to – _needs_ to – know how Seth’s feeling and thinking and keeping those things are one of their punishable offenses.

Tears well in the corner of his baby’s eyes and he closes them. Talking as never been one of the things that Seth’s been the greatest at; he’s always prefer _doing_ instead of _talking_ and moments like this is no different – he’d prefer to just take his punishment so it was over and done, never to be spoken of again. It’s not a healthy thing to do and Seth knows this but during his previous relationship he found that it was the easiest way to cope with everything. “I’m sorry”, he says again softly, “it’s just that… I’ve missed you”.

In his chest Hunter can feel his heart shatter into hundreds or thousands of pieces at the _smallness_ of Seth, verbally, physically and probably mentally, too, at this point. As sensitive and heart-on-sleeve he is, Seth isn’t one to show just how emotional and hurt he is. Anger? Yes, defiantly. Seth always radiates his anger. But when it comes to something like sadness? Seth’s as willing to show that as much as Hunter likes to see it: not at all. His right, though, and Hunter knows this. He hasn’t been spending as much time with his princess as he should be and he knows that being busy running an entire corporation isn’t a good excuse by a long shot, but he’s been so tied up in his own thoughts about finances and new projects he didn’t even realise it. He’s the one who should be punished, not Seth. “No, no, shhhh, baby, babydoll”, Hunter says while he rubs soothing circles on Seth’s trembling body. He was so shaken up. “You don’t have to be sorry about anything. Shhh, angel, everything’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong. This is all daddy’s fault”.

“No!” Seth screams, untangling himself from Hunter’s comforting grip, one arm wrapped around himself and the other one holding Hunter’s wrist tightly, shuttering and shaking and tears dripping soundlessly. Since day dot Hunter promised both himself and Seth that if anyone was going to cause _this_ sort of reaction from Seth that he was going to kill them. But now they’re sitting there together in their California king, Seth shaking and sobbing and it’s all Hunter’s fault. “no”, he says again, calmer, “it’s not daddy’s fault”.

“Yes it is,” Hunter says, caressing the inner wrist of the hand holding his wrist. They always have to be touching each other no matter the situation. “I should’ve known I wasn’t there enough for you”.

Seth looks down, his eyes flickering between the navy slacks and the white sheets and Hunter’s not sure what he’s thinking, “you always tell me that I gotta tell you everything, no matter what. It’s a _rule_ ”. It’s true and any other time Hunter would be happy to know that Seth understands the rules but now he’s asking for a punishment, not because he knows he deserves one, but because he thinks he deserves one. When it comes to rewards and punishments everything is either black or white with Seth – he never thinks about the grey moral areas surrounding whether or not, regardless of the rules, if he should be because sometimes it’s not his fault when he breaks a rule: it’s Hunter’s. Like now. Sure, Seth did keep his feelings from Hunter but he knows that Seth did it for a good reason – he didn’t want to interrupt Hunter while he was busy for work stuff. Seth knows that he’s number one in his daddy’s life but the billion dollar cooperation that he and his ex-wife build from the ground up was also very important to him. He was doing what he thought was right.

“Sweetheart, look at me”, Hunter asks, it’s not an order but it’s still close enough in tone for Seth to obey, “do you truly believe that you did something wrong?”

Seth is looking directly in Hunter’s eyes, thinking, questioning. Hunter understands the mental dilemma that Seth’s currently facing. “Yes,” he says finally, almost firmly but still with enough softness that Hunter’s still not fully convinced. 

“Why do you think you did something wrong?” Hunter asks as if he was talking to a child – he needs to be forward and direct with his question and he hopes that Seth is forward and direct with his answers in return. 

“I didn’t tell you how I felt,” Seth says, breathing hard, overwhelmed. He’d either like his punishment over and done with or decided it’s not worth it, all this discussion about whether or not he broke a rule – he did break it – wasn’t helping his constant mental battle about punishments. He was trying to get out of his twisted thought process about punishments but having to think about them like this didn’t help. It was almost like a sensory overload.

“Do you _know_ if you _need_ to be punished?” Hunter asks, voice boarding on demanding.

Seth thinks for a moment, the cogs of his brain spinning in hard thought. Seth was sure that he deserved it but his daddy was unsure. He was struggling to decide whether or not he should disciplined or not. “Yes”, he ended up deciding because he would feel terrible with getting away with something he knows he shouldn’t have done, no matter the reason. He _needed_ to be a good boy for his daddy.

Hunter studies his boy’s face for any sign of discomfort or uncertainty, but when he found none he finally waived and agreed. He stands up, beside the bed, and assumes a position that demands submission and exudes authority. Seth, still sitting where was before, stares up at Hunter, face full of trust and eyes showing nothing but love. Hunter’s so glad that he has such a beautiful and obedient boy to call his own. He runs a tender hand through Seth’s hair, a show of love and adoration before the punishment begins. Seth rubs his face further into Hunter’s hand, thankful, understanding. They stay like that for a moment, until Seth nods his head against Hunter’s palm – he’s ready. “Turn around and lay on your stomach,” he orders and waits until after Seth scrambles eagerly to comply, before speaking again, “I’m only giving you ten,” he then tacks on the end, “and I want you to count them”. Hunter likes it when Seth counts them during minor punishments like this because it gives a vague distraction to the pain of the spanking but still works as a way to discipline him. 

He waits until Seth lets out a soft, “yes, daddy,” before tugging down the sheets that still have managed to keep themselves around Seth’s waist all this time. Underneath the sheets is a sight that Hunter would never get tired of seeing: his pretty baby boy in his pretty panties. These ones were soft, baby blue lace which matches his collar perfectly and compliment his tan wonderfully. Hunter remembers the first time he saw Seth in panties: it was the first time they had sex together and Hunter was sure he could have come right then and there; the deep, wine red coloured satin was too much for Hunter to deal with and the morning after Seth was devastated that his favourites panties were ruined (although he did beam when Hunter told him that he’d buy him more… lots more).

Hunter’s brought back from his fantasy when Seth wiggles his butt, impatient. Hunter spanks his ass lightly as a warning, “calm down, boy,” he says. He undoes his cufflinks, placing them on the bedside table and rolling his sleeves up. He’s teasing now, drawing the anticipation out, and making Seth more and more desperate. Desperation is such a good look on princess. “One more thing,” he says and ignores Seth’s whimper of frustration and only feeling slightly bad when a wave of arousal goes though him at the sound, “what’re your safe words, kitten?”

Seth immediately replies, “red to stop, green to keep going, yellow to slow down. Three taps if I can’t talk”.

Hunter rubs Seth back as a reward for remembering. He debates about whether or not he should leave Seth’s panties on or not but ends up deciding on leaving them on – the lace will leave a pretty floral pattern on Seth’s ass after the spankings done. “Ready,” he says but doesn’t want for a reply before he lands the first real blow on the left cheek.

Seth launches forward, surprised, despite the warning, but collects himself quickly, “one, daddy,” he counts. The second one lands on the other cheek. The third one lands on both sides at once, Hunter’s large hands spanning the entirety of Seth’s ass. The fourth one cracks louder, heavier, across the left cheek. His boy’s ass is turning a sweet shade of pink. “Five,” Seth gasps, “six… seven...”. The further into the spanking they get Seth finds it harder and harder to find his words but Hunter waits patiently for Seth sob out the numbers, “…eight”. The pink turns into a brilliant shade of red and Hunter’s tempted to bite into it, to hear the pained-pleasure moans he knew would come from his angel. Nine is a barely there gasped sob and the only reason Hunter was positive that Seth counted it was before he could see his lips move. He was almost tempted to not pass that one but deemed this punishment not serious enough to demand a redo. Since the third strike every slap that rotated between left and right so on number ten Hunter used both of his hands, delivering the final blow to both cheeks at the same time. Seth, completely shocked, let out an honest to god cry and for a moment Hunter thought he had overdone it when Seth sobs out “ten, daddy,” instead of his safe word.

Hunter crawls back into the bed and pulls Seth tightly against his body in comfort, and he can feel the press of his little kitten’s erection; such a slut. Seth wasn’t completely shaking but the sobs he was letting out did shutter through his body widely. Hunter rocks his baby back and forth and shushes him, whispering sweet things against the crown of his head – “you’re such a good boy”, “you made daddy so proud”, “it’s all over now, it’s okay, you’re forgiven”. Once Seth’s calmed down enough Hunter was certain he wasn’t in too much pain or wasn’t going to hyperventilate he picks Seth up and moves him to lay down on his front again, head on the soft pillows.

He gets up, intent to get some soothing aloe cream for Seth’s ass but stops when Seth reaches out and grabs Hunter’s hand softly, too weak to hold on any tighter, “don’t go,” he whispers, like earlier that morning.

“I gotta, princess,” Hunter says gently, “I gotta get the cream otherwise you’d regret it later when you bruise”. Seth mutters something that Hunter can’t make out but he unwraps his fingers from Hunter’s wrist regardless. He tells Seth that he won’t be long before ducking quickly into the ensuite bathroom and grabbing the aloe cream from the cabinet underneath the sink. He was barely gone two seconds before he’s back and sat on Seth’s right side, knees resting lightly against his flank. Hunter tries his best to remove Seth’s panties as gently as he could but the usually soft and dainty lace must feel so rough and uncomfortable on his princess’ raw skin. Hunter wishes he had taken them off in the first place, although the pretty, twisting rose print spanked into Seth’s tender skin looks decadent. Hunter whispers a soft “sorry” when Seth hisses quietly when he first rubs the cool soothing cream on the redden flesh. They stay like that for a while – Seth hissing or sighing while Hunter makes the appropriate humming sounds depending – until Hunter’s rubbed more than enough of the cream into Seth’s backside. “There you go,” he says, placing the tube of aloe cream on the ground near the bedside table he couldn’t quite reach for this angle.

“Thank you, daddy,” Seth says and manoeuvres himself so his head rested on Hunter’s lap and his arms were wrapped securely around his middle. The position was probably putting an awful lot of pressure on his ass but Seth didn’t seem to mind as Hunter ran both of his hands up and down the span of Seth’s torso. Periodically they catch on Seth’s nipples, causing him to moan and squirm, cock jolting helplessly in his panties, “daddy, please,” he says, finger’s flexing to try and grip onto Hunter’s dress shirt.

“What do you want, baby,” he asks, teasing the harden buds. Seth’s always had the most sensitive little nipples. Hunter’s always wondered what Seth would think if he asked him if he’d ever pierce them. He has hundreds of bookmarks on his tablet – cute jewelled barbells and pretty silver rings with little charms hanging off them. He thinks that Seth would like the ones that are shaped like ice cream, with the words _LICK ME_ on them.

“I want…I need you. Daddy, please, please…” Seth moans, bucking up into Hunter’s teasing fingers, wanting more than the light touches.

“You got me, princess,” Hunter teases. He squeezes his blunt nails into the sides of the tighten nubs and imagines the piercing needle entering and exiting from those points. _Gorgeous_ , he thinks.

“No, I _need_ you,” Seth whines, “I need you to fuck me, please daddy”.

“Are you sure?” Hunter asks, stilling his movements, “are you sure you’re not too sore?”

Seth shakes his head no madly, “no, no, no, no, I’m not, I promise. Please, can we daddy?”

Hunter laughs fondly, so in love with the beautiful, perfect boy squirming around on his lap, “okay, but only if you’re sure”. Seth nods yes, this time, enthusiastically and rearranges himself so he was settled on Hunter’s lap, legs on either side of daddy’s thighs. He fits there perfectly, like he was made to be there. Seth groans when his body presses against Hunter’s, the sensation of lace and rough pant leg no doubt feeling torturous. He tries to grind his hips down to relieve pleasure, to do anything to take the edge off. Hunter holds his hips tightly, stilling him, the sob of frustration echoing through the otherwise silent room. 

Seth makes the exaggerated fishy face that he always does when he wants big boy kisses. Hunter laughs fondly again, and indulges his boy. He slots their mouths together and Seth opens his mouth without prompting, moaning shamelessly when Hunter twirls his tongue around his own. He gets Hunter take control of the kiss, only moving his tongue when he’s provoked to; such a good, well-trained kitten. Hunter’s hands rest protectively around Seth’s waist, fingers rubbing the letters M-I-N-E one on top of the other, on top of this skin, over and over again. Seth’s arms around wound around Hunter’s neck, his hands clasped together. Seth whines slightly, disgusted, when he realises that his mouth must taste terrible since he hasn’t brush his teeth this morning, unlike Hunter, whose mint-fresh teeth make Seth shiver with want and desire. Hunter breaks the kiss, much to Seth’s annoyance, sucks his full bottom lip into his mouth, biting it harshly but not enough to cause bleeding, before releasing it.

Hunter gets off the bed, much to Seth’s concern, _does he not want me_? He thinks, _did I do something wrong_? He almost sags with relief, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Hunter says lowly, “undress me”. Seth slides off the bed and stands in front of Hunter, who pulls him in for a chaste kiss before pulling away to allow Seth to do what he was asked. Seth starts on the button, popping the little things from their hole one by one with deft hands. He desperately wants to just rip it off but he knows daddy wouldn’t like it and he’d prefer not to be punished again. Two punishments in the same day means that he wouldn’t be allowed to come tonight. Once the buttons starts to disappear into the pants he slowly sinks down to his knees and makes quick worth of Hunter’s belt before pulling it through the belt loops, throwing it somewhere he didn’t care to register. Seth undoes the button and zipper of the slacks, taking out the rest of the shirt to finish unbuttoning it. When the job was done he reaches awkwardly to slide the shirt from Hunter’s shoulders, not bothering to watch it flutter to the floor behind Hunter.

Next are the pants. They’re already open from taking Hunter’s shirt off so all Seth has to do is ease them down Hunter’s legs. Seth moans involuntary at them. While his legs are leaner and completely free of hair, Hunter’s are thick with muscle and covered thickly with hair. He takes a few second to marvel at Hunter’s legs, running his hands up and done the coarse leg hairs. He looks so manly. Hunter’s everything looks manly compared to Seth’s feminie figure. Thankfully Hunter doesn’t get angry with him for it, only making a gentle urging noise in the back of his throat. Once the pants are pooled around Hunter’s feet Seth helps him kick them off and out of the way, as forgotten as the belt and shirt.

Seth’s mouth water knowingly at what’s to come. He runs his fingers over the waistband of Hunter’s boxer-briefs, hooking his fingers underneath them and looking up, asking for the permission he knows he already has. He’s a good kitten – a good, well behaved kitten. “Go ahead,” Hunter says with an encouraging nod. Seth mouths a ‘thank you’ in return before dragging the boxers down, Hunter’s fully hard erection bobbing free. Seth doesn’t help Hunter kick the briefs out of the way, he can’t, his hands to busy running over ever reachable part of Hunter’s body expect for his cock – he hadn’t been given permission to touch. His own cock twitches and he so desperately wants to touch himself too but he still isn’t allowed, so he settles to runting up into the air which does nothing to solve the throbbing between his legs. Painfully hard and dying to please his daddy.

“Can I suck you?” he asks but quickly adds on, “please, daddy”. Not using his manners like a good boy would earn him another spanking that would be more than the previous ten.

Hunter thinks for a moment about whether or not he should allow it. He knows that his kitten deserves a reward for taking his punishment so well and counting so nicely and he knows how much his princess enjoys sucking cock – especially his. Seth did even use his manners and asked before hopping straight to it like Hunter knew wanted to. “Go on then,” he decides, sliding his fingers into Seth’s hair, not tugging but just encouraging.

“Thank you daddy,” Seth says breathlessly and sets to work. He runs his flatten tongue up the underside of Hunter’s cock, base to lip and lands a light kiss on the slit. He moans when he licks his lips, wetting them and tasting the small gathering of pre-come that was on his lips. Seth takes as much of Hunter into his mouth as he can and uses his right hand to jerk off the rest of him – daddy always says he’s the best cocksucker he’s ever seen. After a few bobs of his head Seth releases his cock from his mouth, using his hand to jerk and spread the spit over the length, slicking it up. He looks up at Hunter through his lashes as he kitten licks the head of his dick, watching Hunter’s eyes close and soft groans fall from his lips in pleasure. Seth swallows Hunter down again, greedy and wet, hands on Hunter’s thighs for leverage.

“So good, baby, just like that,” Hunter says, fingers tightening in Seth’s hair causing his boy to moan at the sudden dull pain in his scalp. There are two things that Seth loves when sucking cock and one of them is having his hair tugged on.  Seth works his way down Hunter until his nose was flush against the base. He hums and swallows around the length, trying his best to pleasure his daddy as much he can (and he knows that he can please him real good). “I’m gonna fuck your throat, okay sweetheart?” Hunter asks and waits for Seth to nod (as best as he can with a cock in his mouth), before pulling out and slowly thrusts in until he feels like Seth can handle more and begins to pick up pace.

Obscene noises fill the room as Hunter thrusts himself, fast and roughly, into the wet heat of Seth's wet mouth. Seth can feel himself drift off into the clouds, floating around aimlessly – it feels glorious. Seth gags disgustingly around the intrusion, filthy sounds, tearing from his mouth as Hunter’s cock nudges against his throat every time he fucks into it. On one harsh thrust Seth splutters around the length, tears welling in his eyes and spit dripping out between cock and mouth. Between jagged breaths and harsh groans Hunter spills nonsense from his mouth about how good Seth is, how beautiful and well-behaved a princess he is, how good he is at taking daddy’s cock. Seth is barely able to breath around Hunter’s girth and savours the moments Hunter’s kind enough to pull out long enough for Seth to catch his breath, but only enough that Hunter’s positive that Seth won’t pass out due to lack of oxygen mid-thrust.

Seth doesn’t know how long he’s down there, mouth full of cock, eyes filled with pleasure-pained tears, and mind full of nothing, just swirling colours mingling together and pretty clouds as if he was floating in a dream. He feels wonderful; perfect. His is his place – pleasuring his daddy. Eventually Hunter pulls Seth off with a loud pop sound. Saliva covers Hunter’s cock, dripping with it, and Seth knows his mouth is as equally sloppy and wet. He swallows the thick amounts of saliva that has built up in his mouth and stares up at Hunter, smiling sweetly, prettily. Daddy always says he looks pretty like this: fucked out and messy-faced. _Like a picture_ , Seth thinks dreamily. “Up you get, angel,” Hunter says, helping Seth to his feet before pushing him backwards onto the bed, on his back and legs sprawled apart indecently. _Such a pretty picture_ , Seth thinks.

He squirms against the silky soft sheets; they feel nice and cooling against his ass that, despite the cream, still burnt with a dull ache. “Please daddy – fuck me please,” Seth begs, runting upwards, cock bobbing obscurely. He’d go anything to have something to relieve it – a hand, a mouth, a pillow, anything.

Hunter climbs on top of him, his irises barely visible compared to the pupils, making his eyes dark and full of intent. What he’s intending on doing Seth doesn’t know but the idea of not knowing only serves to turn him on more. He knows that Hunter will always look after him and would never do anything that he didn’t like or want. He always looks after his kitten so well and treats him like the princess he is. Hunter grabs both of Seth’s wrists in one hand and pins them to the pillow above Seth’s head, holding him there. The other hand come down to cup the side of Seth’s face and crushes their lips together, roughly, passionately, and lovingly. Tongues twist together and Hunter can taste himself faintly in Seth’s mouth, a possessive rush floods his body. His Seth, he’s baby boy, his princess, his kitten. “You wanna be fucked baby?” Hunter asks when they break apart, mouths open.

“Yes, yes, please daddy,” Seth gasps, perfectly manicured nails digging into his palms, “please, please, please, I’ve been good, I’ve been a good boy, haven’t I? Please daddy I need it”. He moves his hips against Hunter’s as best as he could since every part of Seth below the neck was pinned down by Hunter’s large, powerful body. “I’ll do anything,” Seth continues weakly, almost sobbing again. He needs Hunter’s cock in him more than anything in the world right now.

“Anything, huh?” Hunter repeats, sliding the hand from Seth’s face to his neck, squeezing loosely – a promise of what’s to come.

“Yes, please, _anything_ ,” Seth sobs out. The added constriction, albeit light, is doubled with the pressure of his collar secured tightly against his throat.

“Okay,” Hunter says, not letting up the pressure, “here’s what going to happen – you’re going to keep your hands right there while I open you up real good. If you can do that, I’ll fuck you, but if you move, I’m going to stop and I won’t fuck you. You wouldn’t be allowed to come and you’d sit there and watch daddy get himself off. Are we clear?”

Seth whined – there’s nothing worse than having watch daddy touch himself because he’s not good enough for him. It means he’s failed at being daddy’s good boy; nothing his closer to his nightmares than that. “Yes, daddy,” Seth says, trying to be good. _I’mgonnabegood_ , _I’mgonnabegood_ , _I’mgonnabegood_ , _I’mgonnabegood_ , Seth chants in his head; his own mantra, his own personal bible.

“Good boy,” Hunter says and Seth’s insides flip and soar like they’re skydiving. Seth feels high enough in the clouds to be skydiving himself – everything’s sparking lights and pretty and soft clouds in an array of pastel colours. He’s flying. He’s soaring. Hunter lets go of his wrists and Seth leaves them there, _like a good boy_ , he thinks. Seth can only vaguely feeling the weight of Hunter shifting over him as he reaches into the drawer of the bedside table, digging around until he’s found what he’s looking for. He puts the tube of lube on the best beside them, easily in reach but out of harm’s way so they don’t get knocked off the bed.

 Hunter leans down and kisses Seth – slowly and passionately, savouring the moment. Hunter’s always loved Seth like this: pliant and obedient, willing to take whatever it is that Hunter wants to give him. Threatening to force Seth to watch him get himself off is mean because he knows how much Seth hates the idea of not being allowed to please him but he also knows that Seth understands that Hunter always gives him what he earns and deserves so if he doesn’t do what daddy asks of him, he doesn’t deserve daddy’s come. “Ready, baby?” Hunter asks, “what’s your colour?”

Seth nods but it takes him a second to comprehend the question, “green, daddy. Please, please, I need it, green”. He squirms underneath Hunter as to prove how ready he was and how much he needed it. He still kept his hands on the pillow, stock still, as if they’re not part of his wriggly body.

“Calm down. I’m gonna give you everything you need, kitten,” Hunter says. He moves down to Seth’s neck, licking and biting every itch that his collar doesn’t cover. He deepens the bruises that already litter his neck and adds new ones, too. By the time he’s done with Seth’s neck Hunter’s almost certain there’s more hickey than skin. “I always do, don’t I?” he asks, lips rubbing against Seth’s sternum just because he can. Hunter can taste the faint tang of sweat. Seth’s beyond real words and can only whine and moan in response, nodding his head clumsily and fast. Hunter almost pulls him up for it but decides against it – as long as he follows the rules Hunter won’t make Seth answer any unimportant questions. This play session isn’t about that, it’s about making Seth feel loved and looked after; something Hunter’s been lousy at lately and has to make up for it. 

He moves further down, peppering kisses along the way, until he reaches Seth’s left nipple and takes it into his mouth, sucking on it while his fingers play with the other one. Seth shutters and his hands scrunch up but still doesn’t move. Hunter uses his tongue to write the words _good boy_ around Seth nipple. Teeth and nails bite down on both buds simultaneously and arch and moan. Hunter knows he could make Seth come like this, they’ve done it before. He sucks and bites at the nub until it’s puffy and red and, giving it a final swipe of the tongue, moves on to mistreat the other one the same. He pinches the left nipple lighter now because it’s so sensitive but still doesn’t let up on the roughness.

Once his one Hunter sits up, all his weight resting on Seth’s thighs – something he’s much too heavy for but Seth doesn’t mind – to admire his handiwork. _Pretty_ , Hunter thinks, red and sore and decides that he’s going to clamp them. He slides awkwardly off of Seth and keeps one hand reassuringly stroking all over his torso, a reminder he’s still there. He struggles a bit to get the little black pouch out from the toy-box underneath the bed with one hand but once he does he’s quickly back on the bed and he’s not entirely sure Seth knew he was gone since he was still touching him and Seth’s eyes were tightly closed. “Can you open your eyes for me princess,” Hunter asks as he takes his hand from Seth’s body to open the pouch, and smiles brightly at him when he does open his eyes, which widen almost comically at the nipple clamps that hang from Hunter’s hands, “can I put these on you, baby?” Seth nods his head but Hunter wanted to hear him say it, “I need you to use your words”.

“Yes,” Seth says but quickly tacks on “please,” because he’s a good boy who always uses his manners. Hunter rewards him with two kisses: one for using his words and another for saying please. The clamps are tweezer-style and in silver with teardrop crystals hanging from the chain that stretch from nipple to nipple. Hunter can’t help it but tug on the middle section of chain which, in turn, causes the clamps to tighten and pull on Seth’s nipples, whose body arches in a perfect curve and a beautiful _scream_ leaves his slick-red mouth. “Please daddy,” he cries.

“What’s the matter?” Hunter asks, still tugging on the chain but lighter – teasing.

“If you keep… if you keep doing that…” Seth turns his head, embarrassed and ashamed but his words aren’t muffled by his arm like he wanted, “ _ah_ ,” he moans when Hunter tugs harder, impatient, “please, I’m gonna come”.

“Oh no,” Hunter coos teasingly, his voice a cruel mockery of concern which only serves to help Seth’s twitching dick to come closer to climax, “you’re not coming until you’re on my dick”. Seth nods, understanding, and Hunter doesn’t bother asking for verbal conformation because it’s a rule – Seth only comes on Hunter’s cock unless told otherwise. Hunter gives Seth a quick kiss and another tug on the chain before getting off of him and ordering, “turn over,” and is confused for a moment when Seth awkwardly flops his body around but doesn’t turn before realising the problem, “you can move for hands for this baby, sorry”. Seth flops over onto his stomach, arms going back over his head once his situated. The clamps probably squeeze tighter and press uncomfortably against Seth’s chest by the soft cry that falls from his lips. “Can I have a colour, baby?”

“Green… daddy. Please,” Seth murmurs out, barely audible against where his face pressed against the pillow underneath his head. Hunter turns his head without explanation and Seth allows it without question so he can hear Seth better and so he won’t suffocate. Hunter manoeuvres Seth so his upper body was still flush against the bed but his hips were hiked up, him on his knees, ass beautiful and only a light shade of pink now, his hole exposed. Hunter wastes no time in parting Seth’s cheeks and diving right in, tongue flickering back and forth against the tight furl of muscle, tasting.  Seth’s hole always taste so good and sweet, just like the rest of him, and it’s probably because of all the fancy beauty things he always insists showering with (Hunter doesn’t know what half of that stuff is but as long as his angel always tastes like champagne and strawberries, he’s not going to complain too bad). Hunter licks and nips around the tight entrance, and occasionally teasing his tongue into it but never going too deep. Underneath him Seth is a moaning and writhing mess, hands balled into fists and long nails so closed to breaking skin. He’s trying to hard no fuck himself back onto Hunter tongue, to try and get it inside him to lick him open.

Seth was delirious with pleasure from having Hunter’s tongue lap against his hole but it’s still not enough. He needs something in him – tongue, fingers, cock, anything. He whines in frustration and shoves his ass back. Hunter takes his mouth away and bites on one of Seth’s cheeks, “what’s the matter, darling?” he asks.

“I need more,” Seth says while pushing his ass back again so Hunter would know what he wanted more of.

“You gotta be specific, angel, daddy can’t give you anything if you don’t say what,” Hunter says, tapping his index finger against his baby’s hole to tease him. Seth whines, the tapping might not be entirely spanking but it’s still rough enough to hurt his sensitive hole.

“I need you… I need you to, _oh_ ,” Seth moans when the finger starts rubbing against him, “oh, daddy, please. Don’t tease me”.

“I’m not teasing you baby,” Hunter says and continues the mistreatment, “I’m just having trouble giving you what you want because you’re not telling me”.

“Daddy, daddy, please. I need your tongue. Please don’t tease,” Seth cries, arching his back more, his ass wiggling. For a moment Hunter thought about teasing his princess some more but decides against it. He doesn’t fully know if Seth can feel it when Hunter can see the tears of frustration falling dripping from his cheeks and onto the pillow beneath him. He gives right in between Seth’s parted cheeks and sets to work eating his precious boy. Seth quakes and his knees nearly fall out beneath him as Hunter rims him in earnest, “oh, oh, oh, oh, yes, thank you, thank you, daddy, oh,” he moans, drunk on the feeling. He grips the pillowcase tightly in his hands but his arms don’t move. “Ah!” he screams when Hunter’s tongue is _finally_ pushed inside of him. He’s screaming and moaning all sorts nonsensical gibberish as his daddy licks and tongue fucks his hole.  

After what feels like an eternity Hunter pull back, earning him a whine or protest which he replies to with a light slap to back of Seth’s thighs, and grabs the tube of lube beside them. He slicks up three of his fingers with more than enough and pushes the first one in, which is quickly joined with his tongue and Seth cries out, thankful. The taste of champagne and strawberries combined with the artificial taste of the blueberry tingle Hunter’s taste buds. He alternates between tongue and finger to ensure that Seth is always full of something. Soon he draws back and inserts another finger, making Seth moan. “Does that feel good, baby?” he asks, “you like that?” Seth moans brokenly and nods underneath him, his nails actually ripping holes in the pillowcase. Hunter reminds himself to do something about it later. Two turns into three and soon Seth is a begging mess, pleading to his daddy to finally fuck him. “Are you ready, kitten?” Hunter asks. 

“Yes. Yes, yes, daddy, please, I’m ready. Please fuck me,” Seth whines. He’s been ready since Hunter started playing with his nipples. Hunter quickly slicks himself with lube, knelling behind Seth his starts pushing in slowly. Seth’s still so tight and Hunter’s worried that he didn’t prep him for long enough, but Seth was begging so prettily that he couldn’t say no. Hunter stays still, waiting, hips flush against Seth. He leans over and kisses all over everywhere he can reach – back, neck, ears, cheeks, head. Hunter’s glad that he’s more patient than his boy. He whispers encouraging words in Seth’s ears, until Seth starts pushing back, “please, fuck me daddy”.

Hunter pulls out all the way and thrust in again. He builds up a slow but steady movement, with Seth pushing back to meet his thrusts. “That’s it baby boy,” Hunter groans, “you’re so good at taking daddy’s cock. You’re such a good boy”. Once Hunter’s sure that Seth is well adjusted enough he pulls out all the way and snaps his hip harshly forward. He sets a fast and brutal pace; the bed creaks and the headboard slams against the wall. He almost cares about the neighbours living around him for making all this noise so early in the morning but only almost. Right now he only cares about pleasuring the sweet princess underneath him. Seth is crying out but none of his sounds forming real words or actual sentences – he’s so gone, he’s probably not even hearing anything Hunter’s saying to him. Those beautiful, sharp nails have bit holes into the pillow itself, and the feathers are escaping. Hunter pulls out, “turn around for me, angel. You don’t need to keep your arms there anymore,” he says and helps Seth move onto his back, his arms automatically going straight around Hunter’s neck, pulling them tightly together.

From this angle Hunter can see everything perfectly: Seth’s teary eyes, blushing cheeks, cherry red lips (no doubt from being bitten), the clamps holding Seth’s almost painful nipples. The most perfect thing there though, is Seth’s dick, purpling at the head and needing release. Hunter’s almost shocked that Seth didn’t come as soon as he pushed it. It’s staining and it looks so painful, Hunter wraps his hand around it and Seth shrieks at the sudden contact – so sensitive. It’s been weeks since they’ve last fucked and Seth’s never allowed to come unless he’s on Hunter’s dick; Seth hasn’t come in weeks, unlike Hunter, who jerks himself off in the shower most nights after work when Seth’s passed out in their bed seeing as it’s 3am. “You poor baby,” Hunter coos, sweetly this time, “daddy’s sorry”.

“Daddy, please,” Seth whines, head back, neck bare, “I need it like _that_ ”.

“Okay baby, I will. But first I need a colour,” Hunter says.

“Green, daddy, please,” Seth says and that’s enough. Hunter kisses him gently for the last time until they’re done. They don’t do it like _that_ , very often. They’re rough a lot of the time, but never at the brutal pace that Seth’s begging for right now, craving. He pushes Seth’s lower boy until his knees are on either side of his head, practically bending him in half. Seth howls, his thighs probably putting pressure on the clamps but doesn’t ask for Hunter to stop. His nails come down to grip anywhere on Hunter that he can reach but can’t find any purchase; Hunter can feel the flesh breaking and blood dripping from the wounds. Between them, Hunter takes his hand from around Seth’s cock and moves it to his throat and chokes him – his large hand covering the pretty collar entirely. A fresh set of tears well up in Seth’s eyes and his mouth’s wide open in a silent scream and there’s spit dripping from it. Hunter smears it around Seth’s face, mixing saliva and tears. Usually he’d spew things about how disgusting Seth looks, how beautiful wrecked and perfectly ruined but tonight he doesn’t want to – he can’t, Seth may want to be ruined but Hunter’s going to try his best to wreck him _lovingly_.

Using the hand that he rubbed the spit and tears into Seth’s face Hunter slaps his face, twice, in quick succession, without warning and then leans down and softly kisses it. He does the same for the other cheek too. When he looks down he notices just _how gone_ and deep Seth is into subspace and releases his throat, letting some oxygen back into his lungs before kissing the spot where his thumb was, then where the rest of his finger sat. Harsh slap and wicked bite was soothed with sweet kisses. One hand goes to rest on Seth’s neck but doesn’t tighten, just a reminder, and the other one goes down to wrap around Seth’s aching cock. It’s a painful touch and Seth’s a hairsbreadth away from coming but he doesn’t – he’s not allowed to come either until after does or if he gets permission to. Seth’s imaginary cock ring is almost as good as his imaginary restraints. “Fucking hell, baby,” Hunter pants, his pace borderlining cruel like he was seconds away from ripping Seth in half, “daddy’s ‘bout to come. Want you to come with me”. Seth sobs out an almost ‘yes’, so overwhelmed. It was only a few more brutal thrusts before Hunter knew he was close, “come on kitten. Come for me. Come for daddy. Oh, that’s a good boy; _my good boy_. Come for me now,” he practically growls. On the word ‘now’ Seth’s back arches which forces his neck into the hand around his throat, his ass clenches tightly, coming a mere matter of seconds before Hunter spills over, filling Seth.

Hunter eases back and Seth’s legs fall with him; completely sated Seth goes limp. Hunter grabs a sheet that hung halfway off the bed and bundles Seth up in it and pulls him onto his lap. He rocks Seth slowly, whispering sweet nothings and asking him to come back and kissing the crown of his head, “you’re alright now sweetheart. It’s time to come back to me now. It’s alright, daddy’s got you. Come on, princess, come back to daddy”. They sit there until Seth’s back enough to take small sips from the glass of water that Hunter always keeps on his bedside table in case he got thirsty. “Are you here with me baby or do you need more time?”

Seth blinks slowly, thinking before replying, “I’m here”.

“That’s a good boy,” Hunter says.

“Did I do good?” Seth asks and buries his head into Hunter’s chest. He’s probably so tired, “did I make you proud?”

Hunter smiles and kisses the top of his head, “I’m so proud of you angel. I’m always so proud. You always do so well”.

“Thank you, daddy,” Seth mumbles sleepily. They sit in silence for a moment and Hunter thinks that Seth has drifted off to sleep so he picks him up, careful not to wake up or unwrap the sheet from around him. As he lays Seth on the bed, his boy reaches out to grab him, “don’t leave me again,” he slurs halfway between sleep and awake. Hunter pulls him close and holds him tightly and vows to never leave Seth again. Those few weeks probably felt like months for his kitten.

“Never again,” he promises.  


End file.
